


Cible en colère

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: . La survivante détournait toujours son regard dans le sens opposé du frère Dixon. Elle avala timidement sa salive et se crispa davantage. Rick rouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et soupira péniblement. En arrivant vers Mia, il se pencha vers elle
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)





	Cible en colère

**Author's Note:**

> Mignonnerie du 22/11/2020 : A dépose un plaid sur B qui vient de s'endormir sur le canapé La première fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un ACTION 120 : Dormir dehors - T – Tentation (lien) - Alphabet des thèmes Dialogue 102 : Personne A : Va-t'en, s'il te plait. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie, ce soir. Personne B : Parce que ça t'arrive de l'être ? (lien) - Les dialogues  
> sept défis en fussions ! titre du jour : Cible en colère.

Toujours dans la caravane de Dale, le papy cool, l’ambiance était morose dans le convoi des survivants. Mia ne parlait pas en compagnie de Daryl, Rick, Dale. Les membres les plus fidèles de Rick Grimes. Elle était toujours muette comme une carpe en leur compagnie. La survivante détournait toujours son regard dans le sens opposé du frère Dixon. Elle avala timidement sa salive et se crispa davantage. Rick rouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et soupira péniblement. En arrivant vers Mia, il se pencha vers elle :

—Mia ? Appela-t-il, d’une voix douce et agréable.  
—Oui ? répondit-elle, d’une voix sucrée.  
—Tu nous as dit que tu venais d’Atlanta ? C’est bien ça ?  
—En effet, oui. Pourquoi cette question-là ? je…Ne comprends pas.  
—C’est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu as perdu une partie de ta mémoire.

Daryl grimaça et tressauta :

—Comment est-ce possible ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux ? Rick ? Tu n’es pas sérieux ? Cafouilla le frère Dixon, médusé. C’est absurde ! se justifia Daryl, effaré, Rick ? Réponds-moi ! grommela Daryl, le blond de l’équipe.  
—Si, c’est la marraine de mon fils, Carl Grimes. Tu t’en souviens Mia ? 

Mia devint toute pâle :

—Mia ?  
—……….  
—Tu commences à nous faire flipper Mia, réponds ! Insista Daryl.  
—C’est impossible que l'on connaisse Rick…Vraiment. Répondit-elle.  
—Voilà, j’avais raison. Termina le shérif des survivants, intrigué.

Rick raisonna et réagit :

—J’ai compris ! lança le shérif, d’une voix vive.  
—De ? Firent les trois concernés dans la même pièce que lui ;  
—Shane t’a reconnu et t’a embrassé pour que tu réagisses !  
—Certes, mais ce n’est pas une façon de se jeter sur moi !  
—Hum, je comprends mieux, se justifia Dale, ce comportement impulsif venant de Shane. Il le savait depuis le départ. Pas vrai, Rick ?  
—Oui, je le pense. Mia tu restes dans la caravane de Dale…

Agacé, Rick quitta le convoi avec un pas lourd et irrité :

—Mais, j’ai mon mot à dire ! moi ! se plaignit-elle, en se levant. Rick !  
—Mia, je pense que tu devrais rester avec Dale. La situation risque de se compliquer un peu, avoua le blond en lui caressant les cheveux, d’accord ? Hey, reste ! insista-t-il.

Daryl retint Mia de force avec l’aide de ses deux bras. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme de l’équipe de Rick ne bougea plus, maintenue par Daryl, le frère de Merle. Tous les deux restèrent immobiles sur le plancher de bois et le silence régnait. Mia posa sa main sur l’avant-bras du chasseur qui se laissa faire.

En extérieur, l’atmosphère était très tendue depuis que Rick avait reconnu Mia en quelques instants. Oui, c’était le cas. Si, Shane l’avait embrassé ce n’était pas pour rien. Sur le sentier, Shane ramassait les morceaux de bois pour aider les autres membres du camp. 

Se remettant debout, son visage se retrouva en face de Rick Grimes. Surpris, il tomba au sol à cause du coup de poing de l’ancien shérif d’Atlanta. Furibond, le brun aux cheveux bouclés essuya son sang qui coula au coin de sa bouche :

—Putain, qu’est-ce qui te prend ! râla, le concerné en se frottant le nez.  
—Tu as reconnu Mia avoue ! Tu voulais juste profiter de la situation !

Shane Walsh pouffa avec audace :

—En effet. Tu as mis longtemps pour la reconnaître Rick. Moi, je l’ai vu toute suite que cela était-elle ! Toi, tu as fait semblant de ne pas la reconnaître, se justifia Shane en s'essuyant le sang qui coula à flot à cause du contrecoup de Rick. C’est tout ! Tu es vraiment trop con quand tu t’y mets ! Putain ! Termina-t-il, en crachant du sang qui dégouline sur la verdure couleur vert pomme.

Brusquement, une voix les stoppa.

Ce fut celle de Mia Samantha Thompson, la jeune femme qui avait sauvé Daryl Dixon des griffes des rôdeurs, il eut quelques jours. Dirigeant son arme vers l’adjoint du shérif, elle n’hésitera pas à tirer sur lui pour défendre Rick Grimes, le père de son neveu. Oui, car elle avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire grâce à Daryl. Enfin, une partie. Braquant son flingue dans sa direction, son visage est ferme et obstiné vers Shane Walsh. Elle fut accompagnée par Dale, Daryl, Merle et Lori. Ils se trouvèrent derrière elle :

—Tu pointes ton arme sur moi ?...bougonna, le concerné en se tournant vers elle.  
—Je n’hésiterai pas, balança-t-elle, suivi de Daryl, tu es un emmerdeur.  
—Je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui ? grogna-t-il, en serrant ses mains.  
—Je suis là pour mettre fin à ce combat ridicule, comme l’a dit, Rick, j’ai perdu la mémoire à la suite d’un choc. Cependant, j’ai eu un flash tout à l’heure et j’ai cru reconnaître Rick et sa famille. Ça me revient maintenant. Les voix, les odeurs.  
—Et moi ? souffla Shane en faisant les gestes de ses mains.  
—………

Mia ne lui répondit pas et détourna les talons. 

Les autres la survirèrent et Shane fut bouche bée. Il grimaça. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup et il le savait parfaitement au fond de lui. Dehors, la nuit y régnait déjà et la pleine lune aussi. Mia dormait dans la caravane de Dale et Daryl veilla sur le campement en jetant un œil parfois dans la direction du convoi, méfiant. À ce moment-là, un sourire se dessinait en lui et un rictus amusé se lut en lui.  
Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait repris la route pour s’éloigner des sentiers car les rôdeurs s’approchèrent de plus en plus du campement depuis plusieurs jours. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur une Autoroute vide et déserte. Sur sa moto, Daryl examina les lieux et les environs et fit signe aux autres habitants de la troupe. Ensuite, il repartit sur son chemin en détournant le passage de fortune qui avait été faite par accident, il eut des mois. Mia fut secouée par la secousse du camion et se réveilla avec quelques flashs dans sa tête. 

En faisant une courte pause, tout le monde descendit des véhicules et s’étira les bras en l’air pour se détendre. Y compris Mia Samantha Thompson. Elle en avait besoin et surtout de prendre l’air. Une fois dehors, elle croisa le regard de Shane à quelques pas d’elle, dubitatif. Daryl la rejoignit et lui donna à boire afin qu’elle s’hydrate un peu à la suite de ce long voyage interminable :

— Tu m’as beaucoup surprise ce matin avec Shane. En braquant ton arme sur lui, je t’ai vu différente et froide. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout Mia. Tu m’expliques ?  
—Je voulais mettre fin à ce combat ridicule car ça ne servait à rien, se confia-t-elle, désolée si je t’ai surprise un peu ce matin Daryl, s’excusa-t-elle en lui donnant sa bouteille d’eau, c’est rare qu’on me voit comme ça.  
—Ce n’est rien, viens, je vais te montrer un truc. D’ailleurs, tu as ton arme ?  
—Non, Dale me l’a pris car il a peur que je fasse une bêtise avec.  
—Il a bien fait. Suis-moi, termina-t-il, en lui prenant délicatement la main droite de celle-ci qui se laissa faire avec bienveillance, tu peux me faire confiance contrairement à Shane, ce connard. 

Les joues roses, Mia le suivit en silence et ignora complètement Shane du regard. Ce dernier croisa le regard de Lori qui fut mécontente de son comportement envers la nouvelle de la troupe. Croisant les bras, la femme de Rick et l’ex-amante de Shane eut une conversation très animée :

—Tu m’expliques ton comportement impulsif envers Mia ?  
—ça ne te concerne pas Lori. Je connaissais Mia depuis longtemps.  
—Tu comptes la reconquérir comme ça, souffla-t-elle, Shane ? 

Froidement, il se leva et n’entendit pas la raison de Lori qui lui essaya de lui faire reprendre ses esprits avant que les choses n’empirèrent :

—Tu devrais te calmer avant que les choses empirent avec les autres.  
—Je sais ce que j’ai affaire Lori, mêle toi de tes affaires.

Lori fronça les sourcils :

—Tu es incontrôlable Shane depuis qu’elle est de retour parmi nous. Ça ne t’a pas suffi la dernière fois ? Avant que tout cela ne commence ? Tu es un crétin !

Furieuse, la femme de Rick s’en alla auprès de sa petite famille. Jaloux et forcené, Shane suivit le duo avec un pas lourd dans l’herbe. Il fut déterminé à reconquérir Mia malgré les obstacles dans cette vie. En les surveillants de loin, il vit Mia qui s’entraîna à l’arbalète avec Daryl. La tentation fut trop forte pour l’ancien adjoint du shérif. 

Il entendit des éclats de rire :

—Tu es très douée pour ce genre d’arme Mia. Tu as du potentiel.  
—Merci, Daryl. Merci de me croire en moi. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es si attentionné envers mon égard ? On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps et...  
—Parce que tu m’as sauvé la vie et que je tiens à toi, tout simplement.  
—Merci, on m’a dit que tu avais perdu une personne proche dans ce camp. Carol.  
—C’était une amie que j’adorais beaucoup et c’est pour ça que je me dois te protégée, lui raconta-t-il d’une voix sincère, tu es importante à mes yeux.

Défilant son regard Mia n’osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux et trembla :

—Pourquoi tu trembles ? Mia.....  
—Je....Je ne te mérite pas, souffla-t-elle, je....  
—Arrête d’être comme ça. Il s’agit de Shane ? Pas vrai ? 

Elle baissa son regard pour ne pas l’affronter et se frotta légèrement les bras:

—Il te fait peur ?  
—Je...Non, j’ai eu encore un flash de mon ancienne vie, hier soir.  
—Tu ne m’as rien dit sur tes flashs, tu as reconnu Shane ?  
—Oui, mais si il est au courant, il sera invivable. Ma mémoire revient et j’ai compris pourquoi je l’avais quittée dans mon ancienne vie. Je n’ai pas envie que cela recommence, souffla-t-elle, en détresse, s’il découvre que j’ai retrouvé ma mémoire, il sera fou de rage. Même Lori a peur pour moi en réalité aussi.

Daryl lui déposa un plaid sur ses épaules juste avant qu’elle ne s’endorme dans ses bras un court instant et il l’emmena en direction du camping-car de Dale qui l’a déposa délicatement sur le canapé du vieil homme. Dale survint vers eux inquiet :

—Ca m’inquiète qu’elle s’épuise comme ça, fit Dale, toi aussi.  
—Je veillerai sur elle. Quitte à faire du mal à mon frère ou l’abandonner dans une autre ville. C’est la première fois que je fais confiance à quelqu’un comme elle. Aussi, que je tombe amoureux de quelqu’un. Je ne suis pas fait pour elle.  
—Ne dit pas ça, tu es quelqu’un de bien contrairement à ton frère Merle. Je pense que tu protèges assez bien Mia pour prouver ton amour envers elle. Ecoute, le vieux sage que je suis. termina le propriétaire de la caravane, souriant.

Daryl ne lui répondit pas mais mis une jacinthe blanche sur la table de nuit à coté de Mia. Puis, il repartit dehors et tomba nez à nez avec son rival Shane :

—Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie, ce soir, Shane. Dégage.  
—Parce que cela t’arrive de l’être ? rétorqua l’ami du shérif en pouffant de rire.  
—Tu es vraiment un connard, toi. Au passage, si tu touches Mia pendant mon absence, je te tuerai sans hésiter, l’ami. Va-t’en, s’il te plaît, je te le dis une dernière fois.

Un froid se fit sentir entre eux et Daryl dormira dehors cette nuit pour veiller sur toute la troupe. Comme tous les soirs.


End file.
